The invention relates to electricity, circuit makers and breakers, and also multiple circuit controls. The prior art has disclosed switches wherein an end of a cantilever blade can engage a stationary contact if an end of the blade drops into an aperture notch in a movable actuator. U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,259 showed a construction of a multiple pole switch assembly actuated by an insulator card which had apertures. However, such switch construction utilized rivets individually placed in a circuit board and as the number of poles in the switch assembly increased, the number of such individually placed rivets also had to increase. This added to the complexity of assembly and cost of the unit. Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a switch mechanism which has a minimum of parts for easy assembly.
Another object of the invention is to provide a multipole switch wherein a conductor comb with conductor teeth is used during assembly and then the back of the comb is removed for electrically separate conductor teeth.
Another object of the invention is to provide a switch with a cover sliding on a base and latching in position for ready assembly.
Another object of the invention is to provide a multipole switch with only five parts, and with all the parts easily fabricated and assembled.
Another object of the invention is to provide a multiple pole switch assembly which may be manufactured in any increased number of poles without increasing the number of parts in the switch assembly.